The present invention relates to a fin-type field-effect transistor (finFET) component and a method of forming the same.
The slow frequency response of off-chip capacitance makes off-chip capacitor arrangements unsuitable for providing the decoupling capacitance necessary to prevent circuit failures in high speed integrated circuit devices. Accordingly, in order to provide sufficient decoupling capacitance for high frequency circuits, the capacitance must be moved closer to the switching circuitry, onto the integrated circuit chip itself. However, there are various areas of concern in on-chip decoupling capacitor design.
Using a finFET based technology provides advantages toward high speed complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS). Field-effect transistors (FETs) are the basic electrical devices of today's integrated circuits and are used in almost all types of integrated circuit design (i.e., microprocessors, memory, etc.). A finFET is one type of FET that has been proposed to facilitate increased device performance. In a finFET, a vertical “fin” shaped structure is defined to form the body of the transistor. Gates are then formed on one or both sides of the fin. When gates are formed on both sides of the fin, short channel effects (SCE) can be reduced, providing for lower leakage, and for more ideal switching behavior. In addition, the use of the double gate increases gate area, which can allow the finFET to have better current control, without increasing the gate length (also called “gate thickness”) of the device. As such, the finFET is able to have the current control of a larger transistor without requiring the device space of the larger transistor.